Sootfur's Gossip Hour
by Mintbreeze
Summary: Sootfur came back from the dead and started a TV show.! His security guard is Lionblaze, who hired the reformed Scourge and Bone as assistants.
1. Episode 1: Toadstep

**Hmmmmmm. Who will be on next time?**

Sootfur's Gossip Hour

"Hello Warriors and welcome to Sootfur's Gossip Hour-",Sootfur started.

"I'm Star and I get to meet celebrities"!Tansy's daughter screeched as she ran from Tansy's sighed and ran onto the stage to collect Star. While she was busy, Mallow ran onto the stage and started to lick Sootfur's pelt.

" Ummmmm",Sootfur meowed uncomfortably.  
"Help me",Tansy yelled, trying to control the two balls of fur clinging to security guard, Lionblaze, ran onto the stage and pulled Star off of Tansy and locked her in a metal cage. Tansy did the same for Mallow.  
"Ok, where did that come from"?Ashfur called from the front row.  
"We totally don't have a collection of these that we didn't illegally buy from Nightcloud",Lionblaze stammered.  
"Ok then! Moving on.",Sootfur meowed.  
"Today, our guest is Toadstep",he contiuned.  
"Come on in, buddy". Toadstep strutted in from the side of the stage.  
"Hello everybody! I'm Toadstep and I am the second awesomely cat in the world, besides Berrynose",he boasted.  
"We aren't here to talk about your umm- awesomeness", Tansy called from behind the camera. Toadstep quickly apologized.  
"By the way, the couch cushion in your steel-",Toadstep began.  
"We don't talk about that",Sootfur hissed.  
"Do I need to fetch my assistants"?Lionblaze asked.  
"No! Scourge and Bone don't need to hurt him",Sootfur meowed.  
"Ok, Toadstep. There are rumors circulating that you and Ivypool are dating",Sootfur started. Toadstep cheeks started to turn red.  
"It was reported that you were at the bowling alley last night. Any comments?"Sootfur asked.  
"It's true", Toadstep meowed.  
"Ivypool and I were dating".  
"Were"?Lionblaze asked.  
"We broke up. I have my eyes set on Poppyfrost so Berrynose the Awesome can date Nightcloud and everybody will be happy",Toadstep meowed cheerfully.  
"EVERYBODY EXCEPT ME",Ivypool screamed running onto the stage and started to beat up Toadstep.  
"Lionblaze"!Toadstep screamed. Lionblaze was to busy playing Candy Crush on his iPad to notice the fight. Suddenly, Scourge and Bone came running through the curtains.  
"Is that a fight I heard",Scourge meowed evilly as he jumped into the pile of cats. Dovewing had joined the fight and Tansy's daughters were trying to break it up.

Tansy turned the camera towards herself an meowed" We will see you next time on Sootfur's Gossip Hour!"


	2. Episode 2: Firestar

Sootfur's Gossip Hour

"Hello and welcome to Sootfur's Gossip Hour"! The crowd applauded.

"Today's guest is Firestar",Sootfur continued. Firestar walked onto the stage.

"And remember to be polite", a crackling voice called for the audience.

"Shut up mom"!Firestar meowed, shooting a deadly glare towards his mother.

"Ok then",Tansy meowed from behind the camera.

"So",Sootfur clapped his paws together,"I was watching reruns of Win a Date With Nightcloud and on several occasions, you mentioned your secret passion for Leapordstar",Sootfur inquired.

"ITS TRUE HE TOLD ME",A kit yelled, running onto the stage.

Mallow attacked him while screaming"Give me Ice cream".

"I'm Firestar's number one fan, Shrewpaw! I mugged his mom and got his phone number and we talk I the phone all the time",Shrewpaw meowed.

"Get of the stage",Ferncloud yelled at her son. He bounced back to where Ferncloud and the rest of her very large family were seated in the audience.

"So let's continue",Sootfur meowed to his guest.

"Yes I do can I leave now",Firestar meowed desperately. Sootfur cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Maybe",he said slowly.

"I have to clean Mom's house", Firestar explained briefly.

"Ok then",Tansy muttered to herself.

"Bye guys",Firestar yelled as he grabbed his mother and left.

"Ahhhhh I didn't get to beat someone up in this episode",Lionblaze whined as he played Stick Wars.

"Well, you could of, but you were to busy playing Clash of the Clans",Star retorted from her mothers side.

"THAT WAS LAST EPISODE",Lionblaze screamed.

"Don't yell at my daughter",Tansy meowed, shooting a evil glare at the tom. Lionblaze put his paws up in surrender, knowing a mothers love.

"Well guys, that's it for today",Sootfur meowed. The staff waved and then the screen went black.

**Ok, from now on Im gonna publish at least 1, maybe two Minty Channel shows each day and a chapter of my Trollific. Have a Good Friday! I might not get much done because my grandparents are coming...**


End file.
